


the serpent and the badger

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, AtsuHina, Atsumu Is Whipped, Gryffindor Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hufflepuff Hinata Shoyou, Jealousy, Kags is jealous, M/M, One-sided Kagehina, Slytherin Miya Atsumu, Slytherin Miya Osamu, cause i love them, hints of osakita, osakita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: He looked over to where he heard the sound and noticed a small pile of books on the floor.  Atsumu, being the generous person he is, bent down and grabbed them off the floor.  He smiled brightly and said "Here you go!".  When he looked up, he almost forgot to breathe.The student standing in front of him was one of the most attractive people he had ever seen.  And Atsumu had seen his fair share of attractive people.//or: atsuhina hogwarts au
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161
Collections: atsuhina





	the serpent and the badger

**Author's Note:**

> switches between Atsumu’s POV and Hinata’s POV
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Atsumu sighed contentedly as he sat on the Hogwarts Express. He was about to start sixth year! He turned to his housemates in his compartment and started ranting excitedly. 

"I'm so excited to be back!! It's been so long! I haven't seen you guys in forever! I miss-"

"Okay, we get it Atsumu. It's good to be back" Aran interjected. Everyone in the compartment chuckled. 

"So, do you think we'll have a lot of new students this year?" Atsumu questioned, completely ignoring his friends' lack of excitement. 

"I'm sure we'll get a few," Kita remarked. "But more importantly, have you done your summer homework?"

Atsumu's groans echoed throughout the train. 

.............

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the castle. Atsumu and the rest of his friends got out of the carriages and migrated to the Great Hall. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the starry night sky. Atsumu would never get sick of that view. Once he sat down at the Slytherin table, he groaned. "Ugh I'm so hungry," he complained. Atsumu was about to start eating when he felt a cool hand grab his wrist. 

"We have to wait for the first years to get sorted," Kita scolded. 

"Oh! My apologies Mr. Prefect" Atsumu said sarcastically. Atsumu didn't want to make him mad, so he begrudgingly pushed away his plate. He would never admit it, but Kita was not someone he wanted to mess with. 

"Ackers, Adrian"

"Gryffindor!"

"Caspian, Theo"

"Ravenclaw!"

The process continued until all the first years were sorted. Once everyone returned to their seats, the headmaster got up to make a speech. 

"Hello everyone! My name is Professor Ukai! I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am happy to start another year of school. But for now, let's enjoy this feast!" 

The students clapped politely after his speech, and then began eating. Atsumu was practically shoveling food down his mouth, but he didn't care. He was hungry! Osamu, on the other hand, looked downright scandalized. 

Atsumu's table kept a friendly banter until the end of the meal. Kita stood up and explained that, as a prefect, he had to show the first-years where to go. He walked off, and Osamu joined him. "Somehow I think Kita is having a good impact on Osamu," Atsumu thought to himself. Ah well, he could tease his brother about it later. Atsumu pondered this until Aran cleared his throat. Realizing he zoned out, Atsumu looked up expectantly at Aran. 

"Atsumu, do you want to go to the library?" Aran asked. 

"Why on earth would I go to the library on the first day of school?" Atsumu questioned.

"Well, there's a preseason meeting for the next Quidditch season,"

"I'll go"

"Thought you might say that"

.............

Atsumu and Aran were some of the last ones to arrive. Atsumu sat down next to Suna. Suna was in the same grade as Atsumu, and he played seeker for their house team. He gave Suna a small grin, which Suna returned with a scoff.

The group waited until their captain, Kita, arrived. Minutes later, he arrived, Osamu in tow. "Sorry I'm late team, I had prefect duties" Kita explained. Osamu sat down at the table, a sheepish grin on his face. 

"So for this season we're going to need to devise some new strategies." Kita said. The team then spent the next hour making new plays and gathering information about other teams. While it was a lot of work. Atsumu was satisfied that it would pay off. 

"Thanks for your time everyone. We'll be having a couple more meetings before season starts. Keep in touch until then" Kita said, wrapping up the meeting. The students began to split off in groups and return to the dorm. 

Everyone filtered out until only Osamu and Atsumu were remaining. "So..." Atsumu prompted "what's going on with you and Kita? prefect duties?” "What?" Osamu exclaimed. 

"You heard me," Atsumu smirked. 

"Nothing. We're just friends," Osamu clarified. Atsumu looked at him with a questioning look. "What? We are!" Osamu defended. 

"If you say so,"

"Well I do say so," 

They kept bickering for a while until the librarian scolded them. "Let's go back to the common room" Osamu suggested. They got up and left the table. Atsumu was lost in thought until he heard a loud crash. 

He looked over to where he heard the sound and noticed a small pile of books on the floor. Atsumu, being the generous person he was, bent down and grabbed them off the floor. He smiled brightly and said "Here you go!". When he looked up, he almost forgot to breathe. 

The student standing in front of him was one of the most attractive people he had ever seen. And Atsumu had seen his fair share of attractive people. 

He had orange-gold hair, and was kind of short. (Although, Atsumu was never one to care about height.). He had tanned skin and freckles lining his cheeks. His lips turned to form a small smile, and Atsumu found himself wondering what his lips would feel like against his own. And his eyes.... Merlin they were beautiful! Pools of caramel and honey wrapping around a black iris. Atsumu could stare into those eyes for hours. 

"Can I have my books back?" the boy chirped. Osamu snickered. Atsumu was so caught up in his staring he didn't realize he was still holding the books. He handed the books to the boy, and their fingers brushed. Light pink dusted his face, making his freckles stand out even more. "I wonder if I can count them," Atsumu thought to himself. 

"Well, see you." the boy said before walking away. 

"Bye!"

He was too busy staring at the boy to notice what house he was in. 

Damn. 

"And you say I'm whipped 'Tsumu," Osamu chuckled before walking away. 

.............

Atsumu and Osamu returned to the common room. They went up to their shared dormitory and hung out for the rest of the night. 

Atsumu went to sleep, thoughts filled with orange hair and a bright smile. 

.............

The next morning went by in a blur. Atsumu ate with his housemates, and then went to Defense of the Dark Arts and Potions. After, he ate lunch and walked to his Charms classroom with Osamu. 

They walked in and sat down at a table in the back of the classroom. Atsumu always preferred sitting in the back.

"Do you know who that boy was from yesterday?" Atsumu asked Osamu. 

"Not telling you," Osamu replied. 

"Come on pleaseeeee" Atsumu whined. 

"Okay fine. Apparently he's a transfer from Beuxbatons. He's a sixth year, like us, and he's a Hufflepuff. He came with someone else: Kageyama Tobio. He's a Gryffindor. They're best friends apparently," Osamu whispered.

"A Hufflepuff huh? Not my favorite house but I'll make it work". 

A man walked through the door, and immediately the class stopped talking. 

"Hello class!"

"Hello Professor Takeda!" the students replied. The professor then began teaching them about the levitation charm. Atsumu ignored him and turned to his twin. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"I doubt it," Osamu replied, "Your personality is absolute shit".

"Wow! Rude 'Samu!"

They kept talking until they heard the class stop talking. They both glanced at the professor, innocent looks on their faces. 

"Do I need to separate you two?" their professor asked. "No professor!" Atsumu assured him. He was not about to give up their good seats. 

"Anyways, what should I do 'Samu? I could..."

"Alright that's enough. Miya switch places with Tobio."

"Which Miya?" Atsumu asked sarcastically. 

"Frankly, I don't care. One of you just move," Takeda said with an icy tone. 

Osamu shoved him out of his seat. "Have fun 'Tsumu" he whispered. 

Atsumu walked towards the other seat. What was Osamu talking about? Did he prank him already? 

Atsumu sat down and sighed, leafing his hands through his hair. 

"I'm not that bad am I?"

Atsumu turned to look at the person looking next to him and spluttered. He really had the worst luck. "Or maybe the best?" he thought to himself. 

"No of course not!" he replied indignantly. 

"Good. Anyways, what's your name?" the boy asked. 

"I'm Atusmu Miya. How about yourself? I think I would remember someone as pretty as you" Atsumu replied. 

The boy blushed, much to Atsumu's delight. “I'm Hinata Shoyo. Nice to meet you!" he said. 

"Are you a transfer? I didn't see you at the sorting ceremony," Atsumu asked, hoping to continue the conversation. 

"Oh, I got here late so I was sorted after the ceremony," Hinata replied. 

Atsumu was about to say something else when he felt a cold stare on his back. He turned around and met eyes with a blue-eyed boy with black hair. 

"So... who's that?" Atsumu prompted. "He's giving me a death stare"

"Oh that's just Kageyama! We transferred here together!" Hinata answered. "I'm not sure why he's staring though. Bakayama!"

Atsumu chuckled at their bickering. The pair reminded him of himself and Osamu. 

The rest of the class, Atsumu exchanged occasional remarks with Hinata. He found out that the Hufflepuff liked to garden, and he was a Quidditch fanatic. 

When the lesson was done, Professor Takeda addressed the whole class. "You have a two foot essay on the levitation charm due Thursday,"

Atsumu and Hinata were about to get up to leave when the professor walked over to them. 

"Can you stay behind boys?" their professor asked. 

"Of course," Atsumu replied. He turned to Osamu, and mouthed "help me". Osamu only smiled and walked out of the classroom. Great brother he was. 

Meanwhile, Hinata was gesturing to his friend to go on without him. Atsumu watched as "Kageyama" sent him one more dirty look, and then walked away. 

"I noticed you boys weren't paying attention very much in class today. I hate to do this, but you're going to have detention tonight. I’ll have you scrub the trophies in the trophy room" Professor Takeda reprimanded. 

................  
Hinata was having an interesting day. He set his potions cauldron on fire, he got lost a couple times, and he even met a Slytherin! 

Atsumu Miya was a cool person, from what Hinata could tell. He was also a sixth year, and he played Quidditch for his house team. But most importantly, he was hot. 

He was so hot that Hinata had found himself drinking in the sight of him, trying to memorize every detail. His warm brown eyes, his golden hair, his lazy smirk. 

So, when they were assigned detention together, Hinata freaked out. He was sitting in the common room panicking until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Hinata boke! Where have you been??" Kageyama asked him. Kageyama was one of his best friends. They met at Beauxbatons, and when Kageyama's grandfather passed away, he moved in with Hinata's family. They had even transferred to Hogwarts together. 

"I have detention in about ten minutes and I've been freaking out about it for the past half hour," Hinata 

Sympathy flashed in Kageyama's eyes. "What are you nervous for? It's just detention" he reassured. 

"Well.." Hinata said awkwardly. "Theresthisreallyhotguyandidontknowwhattodo"

"What did you say? I didn't get that," Kageyama replied. 

"There's this really hot guy that I'm having the detention with and I'm not sure what to do" Hinata repeated. 

"Are you talking about Atsumu?"

"Yea, why?" Hinata asked. 

"Seriously??" Kageyama said, raising his voice. "Why him? He's a Slytherin! Besides, you hardly know him!" 

"So? He's really nice!" Hinata defended.

"Yeah but..."

"What?"

"He's probably just taking advantage of you!" Kageyama blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Hinata yelled. "Are you assuming I can't defend myself? Seriously? And Atsumu is not a bad person. Frankly, he's being nicer to me right now than you are!" 

Kageyama fell silent. Hinata realized he may have gone too far. Kageyama was just trying to look out for him... 

"Hey I'm sorry-" 

"Have fun with Atsumu" Kageyama said in a monotone voice. He brushed past him and walked away.  
.................  
Hinata walked gloomily to the trophy room for his detention. When he opened the door, Atsumu was already there. 

"Hey,"

"Hey."

They fell silent and went to work. Professor Takeda had told them to scrub all the trophies so that they were clean. 

“Trouble in paradise?" Atsumu asked.  
He had clearly picked up on his foul mood. 

"I guess you can say that," Hinata replies. "I really don't want to get into it right now"

"Alright," Atsumu replied. "Wait what?" Hinata thought to himself. "He's not gonna badger me like Kageyama does?"

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," Atsumu reassured him. "Thank you Atsumu-san, that means a lot!" Hinata said sincerely. 

They returned to scrubbing the trophies. Although the trophies were becoming clean, the floor was getting soaked with soap and water. 

So when Hinata tripped on the slippery floor, he wasn't surprised. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact of hitting the floor. 

Except, it never came. 

Instead, strong hands grabbed his torso and lifted him up. He was met with a warm chest. 

"Are you alright Shoyo-kun?" Atsumu asked, voice laced with concern. 

"I'm okay, thanks to you," Hinata replies. "I owe you one,"

"How about a kiss?"

Wait what? Was Hinata hearing things, or did Atsumu Miya ask him for a kiss? Is he dreaming?

"What?" Hinata replied stupidly. He cringed a bit at his blunt wording.

"How about a kiss?" Atsumu repeated. "You said you owe me one, right? So how about a kiss?" 

"Um...." Hinata uttered. He stared at Atsumu in confusion. Was that really what he wanted? Surely there was something more valuable to him? 

Atsumu looked down dejectedly. Apparently, Hinata's lack of response gave him the impression he wasn't interested. 

"Sure!" Hinata said. 

...........

Atsumu was not expecting that. After he asked Shoyo for a kiss, he was expecting anything from a punch in the face to an Avada Kedavra. And yet... he agreed? 

They stared at each other for a second before Atsumu lunged forward. He grabbed Shoyo's collar and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Hinata whimpered a little, but eventually relaxed. He felt Hinata's body loosen, and his arms snake around his waist. 

They broke apart, panting and wide-eyed. 

"So...."

"So...."

“Are you free after this?” Atsumu asked. “Oh, I might have an opening in my schedule...” Hinata joked. “Where did you want to go?”

“My dormitory.”

**Author's Note:**

> that turned out longer than expected..... 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)


End file.
